Stok Terakhir
by Cuzhae
Summary: Persediaan wortel hanya tersisa untuk sekali olah. Gara-gara masalah tersebut, si duo maniak wortel— Kaizo dan Fang saling berebut untuk membuat makanan favorit mereka./"Abang pelit ih! Wortelnya kan aku yang milih. Kembaliin gak! Aku mau buat donat lobak merah, Baaaannggg!"/"Gak bisa! Ini punya Abang!" [AU/BigBro!OB!Kaizo & 'LilBro!Fang]


**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction Indonesia**

**Stok Terakhir**

**Cerita **milik **Cuzhae**

**Request **oleh** Sryunita16**

**BoBoiBoy **milik **Monsta**

_•Rate: K — Family, Humor (maybe) — AU — OOC — BigBro!OB!Kaizo and 'LilBro!Fang•_

_Please, don't be siders, okay?_

_RnR?_

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

.

.

.

**Limeted Edition - Kaizo n Fang**

.

"Aku pulang."

Fang menyingkap payungnya lalu ditaruh di sudut dekat pintu. Hari ini hujan turun agak lebat dan sialnya meski memakai payung Fang masih terciprat air hujan. Ia bisa saja langsung pulang saat langit masih kelabu dan masih belum menjatuhkan air—hujan. Namun, Fang harus berurusan dengan dua perusuh (bagi dirinya) yang tidak lain ialah BoBoiBoy dan Gopal, jadilah ia pulang agak telat. Kedua anak itu mencegahnya untuk minta diajari kembali materi hari ini. Menjadikan alasan kurang paham sebagai alat bujuknya.

"Oh, Fang? Tumben telat," ujar Kaizo saat melewati ruang tengah. Sementara di salah satu tangannya membawa secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepul.

Mendengar panggilan sang kakak, Fang menjeda langkahnya. "Biasa ... dicegat BoBoiBoy sama Gopal. Secara mereka itu kurang pintar," jelas Fang ketus.

"Ya sudah, masak sana."

"Aku baru saja pulang dan basah kuyup begini ... Abang suruh masak? Seharusnya Abang saja yang masak. Lagipula Abang sudah sampai rumah duluan."

Setidaknya biarkan Fang ganti baju dulu. Ia sudah kedinginan.

"Coba kau pikir? Pekerjaanku sepanjang hari itu bersih-bersih, capek. Sedangkan kau hanya duduk manis di kelas. Juga bukannya giliranmu Fang untuk memasak? Ingat itu."

Fang mendengkus pelan. "Iya, aku ingat kok." Kemudian beranjak ke kamar sekalian mengeringkan badan dan ganti baju.

-XoOoX-

Mulut Fang tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terkesan sewot sendiri, asyik _ngedumel. _Dia dongkol pada kakak ungunya itu— oke, dia juga ungu; dulu saat dia pulang duluan juga disuruh masak, padahal kan hari itu jadwal Kaizo. Ini tidak adil.

"Emang Abang nyebelin," gerutu Fang.

Sekarang lupakan dulu masalah tadi. Lebih baik Fang cepat selesaikan tugasnya lalu bersantai. Namun, saat buka kulkas ... ternyata yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa biji wortel. Pergi keluar belanja? Memangnya siapa yang mau belanja saat di luar hujan berangin seperti ini.

Baiklah, ia akan membuat donat lobak merah (wortel) saja.

Bahan-bahan sudah siap, wortel juga sudah dibersihkan. Oke, tinggal diolah. Alih-alih segera melakukannya, Fang menghentikan tindakannya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "Bikin sup aja, hujan begini enaknya makan yang hangat dan berkuah tau," celetuk Kaizo.

"Yee, terserah aku dong mau bikin apa. Yang masak aku, kenapa Abang yang komplain?" Fang tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memedulikan ucapan Kaizo.

Di pihak Kaizo sendiri, ia tidak bisa menerimanya sehingga dengan cepat ia merebut wadah berisi wortel yang sudah dibersihkan. "Seharian belum makan ... dan kamu cuma bikin donat doang? Fang! Seharusnya kamu itu masak buat temannya nasi, bukannya bikin camilan."

"Gak bisa gitu, Bang! Katanya aku yang masak, terserah dong mau bikin apa." Tangan Fang merebut kembali wortel tersebut.

"Ya sudah, biar Abang saja yang masak kalau begitu."

"Ngalah sama adik sendiri bisa, kan?"

"Kita mau makan bukan mau ngemil."

"Abang pelit ih! Wortelnya kan aku yang milih. Kembaliin gak?! Aku mau buat donat lobak merah, Baaaannggg!!!"

Ajang tarik menarik semakin memanas.

GLAR!

Apalagi ditambah suara petir yang juga mengamuk.

"Gak bisa! Ini punya Abang!"

"Dih, dibilangin juga. Lebih enak donat daripada sup."

Keduanya tidak mau mengalah, masih dengan pendirian mereka.

"Oke, gini aja. Abang bikin sup sedangkan kamu bikin donat, terus masing-masing cicipin siapa yang paling enak." Dengan satu tarikan kuat wortel dapat direbut dari genggaman Fang dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Sebagai informasi, ruang makan dan dapur masih satu ruangan.

"Memang stoknya cukup?"Alis Fang bertatut.

"Pakainya diirit-irit ... nanti porsi si wortel dibagi rata biar adil. Tinggal dikit juga sih— sisa lima biji."

Dengan keputusan final yang demikian, akhirnya mereka berdua mengolah bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Beruntunglah karena kompor yang dipakai memiliki dua tungku, jika tidak ... pasti ada perdebatan kembali siapa yang bakal memasak duluan.

Seraya membentuk adonan, Fang kembali memancing perseteruan dengan mengejek Kaizo. "Makanya cari kerja yang keren dikit lah~ Punya tampang oke, tapi jadi OB ... _Kumaha sih? Teu boga kaera. _(Gimana sih? Gak punya malu.)"

Kaizo mendengkus pelan. "Itu mulut tolong dijaga, oke. Pekerjaan ini masih baik, daripada jadi pejabat besar tapi korupsi uang negara."

"Terserahlah~"

-XoOoX-

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, kedua hidangan favorit tersuguhkan dengan apik. Di mana setiap porsinya juga sama-sama sedikit, Kaizo siap dengan sup sebanyak mangkuk berukuran sedang, kemudian Fang bersama satu piring bundar yang di atasnya terhidang tiga buah donat istimewa berukuran dua kali gigit langsung habis.

Dapur telah dibersihkan, semua peralatan sudah dibereskan kembali, dan hujan telah reda. Tersisa perut yang belum terisi.

"Oke, kita buktikan manakah di antara donat wortel dan sup wortel yang pantas dinobatkan menjadi hidangan terfavorit untuk malam ini," ujar Fang dengan nada menantang.

Kaizo memberikan tatapan sengit. "Sudah pasti sup wortel."

"Hish, belum juga dicicip. Jangan terlalu berbangga diri karena yang pasti donat lobak merah lebih baik daripada sup."

Dengan begitu mereka beranjak mencicipi menu yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Lumayan ...," komentar Fang kemudian. Ketika itu mata Kaizo tampak berbinar mendengar penuturan adiknya yang terkesan memuji. " ... ta-tapi tetap donat tidak terkalahkan. Ingat itu!"

"Tinggal bilang enak saja apa susahnya sih." Kaizo mendengkus kesal. Kini gilirannya merasakan si bulat berlubang.

"Seperti biasa—"

Entah kenapa Fang begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulut abangnya. Dia juga dibuat kesal karena Kaizo seperti sengaja melambatkan tempo kunyahannya. "Tinggal telan aja, lama banget."

Menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya, Kaizo mulai berkomentar, "Seleraku tak cocok denganmu. Terlalu manis di lidahku."

"Pantesan mukanya nggak ada manis-manisnya, asem mulu."

Kaizo tidak memedulikan sindiran tersebut dan memilih menikmati semangkuk sup selagi masih hangat.

"Pokoknya pas ada uang ... harus beli wortel yang banyak."

"Hn."

Setelah itu ocehan Fang yang tiada henti memenuhi ruangan. Biarlah untuk sekarang telinga Kaizo terasa panas. Sebagai pereda ambekan Fang hari ini, sang kakak berpikir ia akan membeli sekotak donat lobak merah sepulang kerja nanti.

"Ih, dengar nggak sih?!"

"Iya-iya."

Mau bagaimana pun juga selera mereka tetap berbeda, karena yang jelas sama-sama berdasar dari wortel. Dengan begitu tidak akan lagi yang namanya keretakan dalam hubungan mereka.

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**#mojok di sudut# Beneran deh isinya krenyes-krenyes sampai akhir, aku yakin gitu. Terlalu _cheesy _:"(**

**Sudah lama tidak muncul.. jadi agak kaku gini.**

**Yang mau _request _dipersilakan~ *ngarep betul**

**Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan jejak ya~**

——————————

**K O L O M N U T R I S I**

——————————

1\. Kamu tim mana? #supwortel atau #donatlobakmerah ?

2\. Jika kamu yang ada di posisi Fang dan Kaizo, apa yang akan kamu perbuat?

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap Stok Terakhir?

***

Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun juga bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat. _Be Wise._

***

Sudahkah kamu _review _.-. ?


End file.
